My Gift Is My Song & This One's For You
by longforlovers
Summary: Kurt finds a disc hidden in Blaine's room with his name upon it and curiosity gets the better of him. Fluff, fluff, fluff!


**Well, hello, you lovely people. Thought I'd drop by and dump this which I wrote today (early hours writing this morning and when I got home from work today... should have done coursework but I had such an awful day so this was to cheer me up aha). A little story that I begun writing but then begun to be influenced by this cover of Darren's which is really, really beautiful.**

**Apologies for promising a next chapter for One Of THOSE Nights and never actually delivering... I've partly written it and have done a little of chapter four of Glass Bones & Paper Skin but I've got exams coming up and mocks and coursework and work and teaching kids drama and it's a little hectic... I promise I'll update more, I just had to write this to cheer myself up ahaha.**

**Anyway, please, please enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't the sort of person to go snooping and rifling through someone else's belongings. In his own words, it was merely curiosity. Not snooping. And there's nothing wrong with being curious, as long as you're careful, right?<p>

"Do you want anything to drink?" Blaine had asked after his and Kurt's latest intense make out session. With a smile and a quick kiss to the forehead, he slipped downstairs to grab a couple of sodas and maybe a snack or two, to refresh their tongues and their tonsils... for the next round of kissing, perhaps.

Kurt loved Blaine's room. Maybe it was the soft smell of Blaine's cologne that lingered in the air. Or maybe it was the fact that it was all so _Blaine_. From the mahogany bookshelf crammed with classic novels, to the acoustic guitar and various other instruments set up in the corner, to the organised chaos that seemed to be his desk piled high with papers, highlighters and several textbooks. Everything had a place, Blaine always insisted, he knew where everything was. Kurt just thought it was mess and knew that Blaine secretly thought so too.

Wandering around the room, Kurt's eyes raked over his boyfriend's belongings, merely curious, of course. He fingered the spines of the books on the shelf, some rather old looking leather bound novels crushed between shiny, brand new modern paperbacks. So typical Blaine. Kurt picked out the names of all of his favourite books on that shelf and the ones that Blaine always ranted and raved about. Spinning on the spot, Kurt noticed the pile upon Blaine's bedside chest, several thick books with bookmarks in different places in each of them. Yep, very typical Blaine. He could never decide which book to read first... so to make things easier, he merely read them all at once.

Kurt toyed with the books on the chest as he sat perched on the edge of Blaine's bed, right hand absent-mindedly fiddling with the burgundy bedspread. He read the blurb of the first book upon the pile (_A soppy, love story? Really, Blaine?_) but froze as he noticed something silver sticking out between two books lower down, the letters 'KU' clearly visible in thick green pen. Tugging at the object, he pulled out a CD in a thin plastic wallet, his name clearly on the front of the blank disc. Kurt flipped it over in his hands a couple of times. What was this? Was he meant to see this? Should he take it? _I mean, it's clearly addressed to me..._But it hadn't been given to him, was Blaine ready for him to see it? Oh God, what if it was something bad? A video telling him that things are no longer working out? Or some equally awful news?

Blaine's footsteps were heard heavily approaching up the staircase, the sound of ice clinking against glass growing louder. Jumping up from the bed, Kurt shoved the CD into his coat pocket which hung from the desk chair, spinning around in time with a fixed smile in place as Blaine re-entered the room. His eyes lingered on the bedside cabinet a little too long, noting the lopsided books and, when his eyes finally met Kurt's face, the soft pink blush upon his cheeks. Smiling, Blaine settled the tray of soda and sandwiches upon the bed before approaching Kurt and pulling him towards the food, the muttered "Dinner is served, monsieur" in the sexiest French accent Blaine could muster sending shivers down his boyfriend's spine.

Kurt felt like the CD was burning a hole in his coat pocket, but he couldn't wait to get it home and find out what secrets it held.

* * *

><p>Of course Kurt still owned a CD player. Sure, he loved his iPod Classic and had it jammed with musical soundtracks, various other bits and pieces and <em>endless<em> playlists but there was just something _about_physically having a CD in your hand. Nothing could beat a CD player. Ever.

He shoved the disc into the player the second he'd gotten home and retreated to the sanctuary of his room (after locking the door and telling Finn to go away). Kurt's fingers had slipped a few times whilst trying to pull the CD from the packet, his hands shaking in anticipation. Blaine had certainly sparked his curiosity. What was on this disc and why was it hidden, albeit very badly?

The sound crackled slightly as Kurt's index finger pressed play, a soft thrumming sound and the soft sound of someone breathing. A fidget. The accidental twang of a string. The sound of guitar gently playing. And then...

The most beautiful voice drifted from the speakers, Kurt instantly recognising it as Blaine's. Sure, he'd heard his boyfriend sing hundreds and thousands of times. As the Warblers' lead singer, you could never tire of that voice. It was strong and powerful and_oh so_ charming. But this- to be honest, Kurt had never heard him sing like this before. Whenever Blaine sung and danced up on stage, he was a _performer_. But this song felt so bare and so raw, like he'd been stripped of everything and had been stripped of all those layers that he'd wrapped himself up in, so you could just see him underneath it all. You could see Blaine. Not Mister Warbler. Just... Blaine.

Kurt knew the song well and tears pooled in his eyes as he fell back onto his bed, 'Your Song' washing over him in strong, powerful waves, the pure emotion and feeling in Blaine's voice constricting his chest and making him feel breathless. It was so beautiful. So damn beautiful. Kurt never wanted it to end...

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide.__  
><em>_I don't have much money but boy, if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live._

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no, or a man who makes potions in a travelling show.  
><em>_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do, my gift is my song and this one's for you._

_And you can tell everybody this is your song, it may be quite simple but now that it's done.  
><em>_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world._

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss. Well, a few of the verses. Well, they've got me quite cross.  
><em>_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on.  
><em>

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue.  
><em>_Anyway the thing is, what I really mean... Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

_And you can tell everybody this is your song, it may be quite simple but now that it's done.  
><em>_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world..._

A sob finally escaped from Kurt's throat as Blaine's voice faded out. He curled up against his pillow, hugging it tightly, tears slowly slipping down his cheeks. _Damn, I am one lucky boy_.

* * *

><p>Much to Kurt's delight, he discovered that Elton John's 'Your Song' was certainly not the only song and was closely followed by Midtown's 'You Should Know', Pink's 'Perfect' (Radio version <em>of course<em>) and various other songs that fit Blaine's voice to a t and made Kurt swoon (Landon Pigg's 'Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop' was certainly there, causing Kurt to roll his very, very watery eyes). But after these songs came the good bits... words written with his boyfriend's own heart and own hand, songs written for Kurt and about Kurt. He picked up on words and phrases and moments that had happened in their relationship and various memories that they shared...

It was safe to say that these songs were the definition of perfection. Blaine had completely and successfully portrayed their love and their life together and God, hearing it sung back to him made Kurt's heart ache with longing to see his boyfriend and to just kiss him and hug him and tell him _Oh my God, Blaine, I am so in love with you._

The disc ended with a particularly slow and gentle version of Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream', with piano accompaniment, which they had dubbed as 'their song'. Well, who could blame them? After Kurt's failed-but-still-rather-successful-in-it's-own-way spying mission, it had magically become their favourite song. Kurt faced the CD player as the last note rung out with a smile upon his face, slipping off the bed to eject the disc when a 'hey' stopped him, outstretched hand freezing.

_Hey Kurt,_ Blaine's voice floated around the room. Kurt could hear the smile in his voice. _So I made this disc for you. I included songs which remind me of you, or songs that hold special little messages that I wish for you to remember. I know they're a little jumbled, a mixture of genres and eras and what not but they just spoke these words that I want to say so perfectly... That I will never let you go and I swear that I'll never let you down. That I think you're so perfect and that you should never, ever, _ever_ let people tell you otherwise. That... that I love you, Kurt. I've fallen so far in love with you, it's a little scary. But you never fail to take my breath away. You're a beautiful person with a beautiful soul. You're sensitive but at the same time, you fight through it all and don't take no for an answer. You don't let things get you down and I just- I love that. I love you. I love everything that you choose to be. Never change, Kurt. I just wanted to let you know how wonderful my life is now you're in my world._ Blaine's voice cut out but then a laugh shot from the speakers, making Kurt jump a little. _Call me after you've finished this, I want to know what you thought, particularly about the songs I wrote for you. Love you, love you, love you._

Blaine's voice _finally_ ended at this point, the disc slowing down to a halt. Kurt let the last of his loose tears fall down his cheeks as he fell back onto the bed, grinning blissfully to himself. _Blaine. My boyfriend Blaine. How do I deserve someone so amazing and beautiful and talented? I love him. I really, really do. I never thought I'd see this day. Me? In love? I am so lucky._

Clambering back over to the desk, Kurt pressed play and turned the volume down low, letting 'Your Song' drift around him and encase him in his own lovesick bubble as he fished out his phone, immediately dialling his very beloved boyfriend.

* * *

><p>After Kurt left, Blaine set about tidying his room, removing the tray of empty cups and plates and smoothing down his duvet. Eyes falling upon his bedside chest, Blaine straightened up the books on the side and thumbed through them to look for the disc which he had purposely left in Kurt's eyesight. Noting it's disappearance, Blaine smirked to himself and sat down cross legged upon his bed, phone resting in his lap awaiting his boyfriend's call, very, very much hoping that he liked the songs and the little message at the end.<p>

_My gift is my song and this one's for you..._


End file.
